Cassel Lockpick
Cassel; The Autobiography :: Hello there! My name is Cassel Lockpick, glad to meet you! Today I will be giving you my own summary of my life...written by me! It will be so much fun, but it's hard work, so I can't talk to you for long before I have to get back to work. Wait, better get back, sorry, maybe we can play another time! Wouldn't that be splendid? :: Alright, where should I start, I was raised like a normal child until around the age of 6 when a ship crashed on my planet, it was an odd one, with weird markings on it and everything. Naturally, I went to investigate and found a man out in the wreckage, he was badly hurt. I ran to him and helped him to my village where we nursed him back to health and taught us about the force, which we thought was very interesting, until it came to meditation, none of us ever sat still more than an hour. But I was among his first students in our village! I was so excited! He never told us his name, so we gave him a little nickname, Lighthrow, though we never gave him a last name. We called him Lighthrow because he could throw lightning. Everyone called him Uncle Lighthrow though, and I mean everyone. :: Now after years of practicing and training and helping out other people with my abilities, Uncle Lighthrow finally passed away, and we gave him a real funeral like he was one of us. We cremated him, put his ashes on a raft, put a pouch, map, quill and ink on the raft, and pushed him off. We hoped he would map his afterlife for all to see, because for my people, death is only another great journey, the last a person will ever have, but the longest as well. :: After a few days of grieving over my teacher, I flew around in my Miy'til starfighter, which was piloted by my handy astromech droid R2-Z4, and when I took over manually, I flew to so many planet, I couldn't remember which one was my home planet! At first I was very sad, and a few people took pity on me and tried to help me find my home, but none could. It was like the whole planet disappeared (I am going to look into that, by the way). Now I'm constantly touring the universe, finding treasure, helping people out, making wonderful new friends, and having a great time. :: I went to Tatooine one time, and had a fun time. I went down to the Sarlaac, but something was wrong with it, it was hurt or sick. I thought maybe it had a cold and needed to be taken care of, so I went back into orbit and talked with the Governor of Tatooine himself, Lord Jud'dayus: The Debase. It was an interesting experience. Cassel on Tatooine speaking to the Governor ' ''*Cassel was about to hold out his hand to shake in his favorite greeting when meeting new people but thought better of it.* "I usually like to meet with the planet leaders of the places I visit. I get to meet all kinds of different and interesting people that way! I came to Tatooine to see the Great Pit of Carkoon, although I can hardly believe a Sarlaac can exist out here on this dry planet, I was taught that anything is possible so I can actually believe when I actually can't. *Cas studied Lord Jud'dayus for a moment then noticed one of his eyes were milky white.*....What happened to your eye? Did you poke it when you were a little kid and it got infected until they couldn't remove it unless they wanted to remove part of the infection that had gone to part of your brain which would kill you and leave this planet leaderless? Or did you lose it in battle? If you lost it in battle, why isn't the other eye gone? Surely if someone was trying to incapacitate you they'd try and get both eyes...or did they try that and you killed them before you lost the other eye?" *It was hard to notice, but there was a small power cell that belonged to one of the HK-J droid's blasters and Cas finally noticed it and raised an eyebrow in question.* '' ''"Who's power cell is this? " ***Jud smiled*** =Jud= *to Cassel* '' ''"....I'll have one of my HK-J's escort you back to your docked ship..." '' ''***With a flick of Jud's finger one of the droids started to walk back towards the tram.*** *Cas stared up at the HK droid and smiled happily.* "That's neat, so you can make them do anything you want whenever you flick your finger? Can you make them dance? My droid can't dance, he doesn't have very bendy legs..*Cassel noticed the HK droid was leaving without him.*..Hey wait up! You can't really show someone to a place without actually having anyone to show a place to. Unless you're two droids in one, then you can show yourself everywhere you wanted! Wouldn't that be interesting? You would probably have to get two heads, that would be even interesting. I wonder if the two of you would get along well, do you think so? Probably not, I hear HK droids are rather strange, always wanting to kill, kill, kill. How come HK's can't be more adventurous, I'm not saying you're not adventurous, I'm asking you if you ever get out this this stuffy ship and get out in the open air?" :: I had to leave because I was contacted by Koth Kre'tu, the Governor of Bothawui, because he had heard about me somewhere and wanted my talents, whatever that means, he still hasn't told me. Well, anyway, after awhile, I ran into Ichitarr Dragos, who after I introduced myself and R2-Z4, he told me his name was Avenger. 'Cassel on Bothawui, meeting Ichitarr ' (Ichitarr) "Yes...are you a local? Can you help me out?" *Finally, he was getting somewhere.* (Me) "No, I wasn't born here...but I work here! My name's Cassel Lockpick, what's yours?" (Ichitarr) *He looked...it wasn't too high to the roof. He could definitely make the jump, and he'd rather speak face-to-face. Besides...if things got out of hand, he was always ready for combat...and he had Selene.* *He jumped. It wasn't meant to be much. Engaging his jetpack at the peak of his leap, he easily cleared the edge of the roof and stood facing the other, with almost no depletion of fuel. He took off his helmet and slung it under his right arm. In the light of Bothawui's sun, his silver skin gleamed, framing icy blue eyes. A white stripe ran down the center of his mid-length black hair.* "I'm Lance Corporal 'Avenger'. Perhaps, since you work here, you might be able to help me out. Where are the Bothans? I've been contacted once, a long time back...and I've heard nothing since." :: After that we played tag, but he had to go to Kashyyyk to take care of some business, so I naturally volunteered to go with him, and he agreed, but I had to leave R2 and my Miy'til starfighter behind, but I contact R2 every once in awhile when I have the time, he gets awful lonely without me. Hopefully I'll be able to visit him soon. 'Cassel and Ichitarr on Kashyyyk ' (Ichitarr) "Eh?" '' ''*Dragos shook his head, clearing his mind again from the memory.* '' ''"Yeah, I remember something about a Jawa, and playing war, but are you sure you told me his name? Anyways, that sounds like it would have been fun...junk planet? That's not Tatooine, then...that's where I though most Jawas were...still. Have you ever met a Wookiee before?" '' (Me) ''"No, my Dad told me I would probably get my arms torn off if I met one. I don't know if you noticed, but sometimes I talk a lot." '' :: After he payed his respects to a friend, and Het came to the planet after I contacted him to come, we went to Naboo, and I got to fly the ship! Although Ichitarr's ship doesn't like me, I almost killed all three of us! Ichitarr's ship doesn't like me at all! '''Cassel, flying crashing Ichitarr's ship ' *The Nssis clawcraft flies down from the sky and looks like it's about to hit the surface when it pulls up just enough to not blow into a million pieces. Inside the ship, Cas looks at Ichitarr.* '' ''"A license? I didn't know you needed a license to fly!" Cassel Lockpick, A Brief Summary :: Known to his friends as Cas, he is an extremely curious person, often going places just because they sound interesting. He doesn't fear anything, unless the fear is created by the force (as in Force fear, force insanity, etc.) He will probably say 'Hello, I'm Cassel Lockpick,' and will hold out his hand to shake someone else's hand even though they probably are about to strangle him in rage, more than likely for "finding" something that belonged to them. :: He has very swift fingers that like to act on their own and everyone says he has Kleptomania but he thinks everyone is just terrible at keeping up with their things and he is always the one that finds them for them. He can even "find" things that people 'dropped' by complete accident and understandingly slips them into one of his pouches. Sometimes he doesn't know he's even "picking things up" and just goes along his way. :: He has extreme wanderlust and one day took his Miy'til starfighter to go to the next town over instead of walking but ended up going to another planet, and then another, and another. And so many other planets that he can't remember which is actually his home. He was taught the force by his Uncle Lighthrow, and taught him non-violent force techniques. Cassel is always willing to try new things, whether it be traveling to a different place, playing a new game, or even dying an interesting way. :: He can be very annoying sometimes, and has a very sharp tongue, and knows how to use it, and will just start up a conversation with a complete stranger and probably end up making them extremely angry. :: In his pouches he carries his assortment of what other people might consider "junk", but to him it's highly interesting and is even some of it is considered treasure to him. He has a wide assortment of maps in one or two of his pouches, most are made by either him or some dead guy from a long time ago that he "acquired" on one of his travels. Most show things that aren't there on a planet anymore but some still have their usefulness, like finding old ruins that no one knew were there, or underground caves with treasure in them, although it most likely be deadly to follow him into any cave or dark place if he's following one of his maps. :: He tends to forget the point and when he tries to recall past events, he can "sugarcoat" them a little too much. :: He is very adept at stealing, although he doesn't actually steal, he "finds." Not to mention unlocking doors that are highly secured, as long as they have a control panel, key code panel, or even an old fashioned key lock. :: He can be very friendly and helpful to anyone who has the patience to get to know him, but if you do know him, you might want to check around the house and on your person to make sure you're not missing anything. :: He likes to travel everywhere he can and usually does it anyway he can. He will shake hands with anyone he can just to try and make a new friend and might find one of their "dropped" items for them and then politely give it back. :: The worst names you can call him are probably Thief and Cut purse or something saying he steals. Cut purse being the worst, which will make him at a loss for words, giving the name-caller a moment's peace. :: He is often compared to a 5-year old child; he is utterly irresponsible in any task that is not of the utmost importance, and often takes things that do not belong to him, which to him is "borrowing" and not stealing. To him, an heirloom is anything he has had for 3 or more weeks. :: He can try to act tough but this just usually makes the person he's trying to act tough to laugh their asses off. :: Cassel is extremely good at hiding and sneaking and spying, thanks to his 19 years experience and the force techniques his Uncle Lighthrow taught him, he is near undetectable if he doesn't want to be. He is good at making a wide range of noises, and is a very good at ventriloquism, imitating animal sounds, and many other noises. When he is excited, his voice tends to revert to a normal high pitch, and he speaks very quickly. He usually has a slightly higher pitched voice. And due to his stature he can fit in almost anywhere and hardly ever gets stuck in any cave or tight spaces. :: When Cassel picks locks he doesn't try to break in, lock picking is one of his favorite past times and he thinks having locks on things is rude or that they wanted people to go into the locked off room. His philosophy is "If there's a locked door, there obviously something interesting on the other side that's worth seeing." :: And if the lock unlocks too easily, he'll more than likely go to the person who locked it and complain that it was too easy to unlock and that they should think of upping security or something. But if he does get into a locked room with all kinds of powerful weapons and ancient devices, he'll probably "find" the lowest costing thing in there, like a powertool or something of the sort, and leave the room happy. :: He hardly ever "finds" anything of real value to other people like say, credits, weapons, etc.....but instead will find an odd shaped bolt or a key that unlocks nothing because credits and blasters and lightsabers are everywhere, whereas that odd shaped bolt and the key have never been seen before, and if he loses them, which he probably will, will never be seen again. Although he can accidentally "find" a few blasters and will sometimes give them back to their owners politely and respectively if he can find them before he takes off on another adventure. :: Probably the worst thing you can do to Cassel, besides calling him a thief or cutpurse, is isolate him for awhile in a quiet, bare room. And for those that have known him for awhile, the scariest things they can ever hear him say are "Oops" and "I'm bored." Cassel's Appearance ''Age 22 ''Height '' 3'7" Tall ''Weight '' Around 75-80 lbs. ''Eye and Hair Color '' Hazel eyes Light Brown hair, worn in a topknot. ''Species '' Unknown ''Homeworld '' Forgotten ''Older Attire ''Cassel used to wear a fur vest with a bunch of pouches all over him to contain all his 'borrowed' or 'found' possessions. He often wears a pair of bright-colored leggings (his blue pair being his favorite) and a bright shirt (usually a green color) under his fur vest that don't match each other at all. He has small pointed ears and a face you'll never forget, and a voice you'll try to forget, but can't. He still has his older clothes, but does not wear them any, if at all. ''New Attire ''He bought a whole new wardrobe. His new favorite is a dark, but still bright, long sleeved green shirt and bright blue pants. Also, instead of a fur vest his new one is light yellow, with a white stripe in the middle, and on both sides of the white stripe are two thin red stripes. Stitch marks on each side of the vest. He also has a pair of hiking boots that he wears all of the time. Cassel's Personal Arsenal! A small shoto indigo bladed lightsaber. A Hoopak-a small wooden staff with an odd slingshot-like pouch at the top which he can throw rocks and other makeshift bullets from. It has a small tip of durasteel at the end so the wood won't wear down over time. He usually only uses this staff for long travels and hikes. If he swings it around in the air it makes a whirring musical sound. A small cortosis dagger that doubles as a clarinet-like instrument. A bunch of little gizmos and doodads with little value to anyone but Cassel that he keeps in his pouches but hardly any are actually dangerous. A small lock picking kit that contains old fashioned key lock picking tools and up to date keypad lock picking tools along with some other miscellaneous tools. Cassel's Force Powers Force Stealth Force Speed Telepathy Force Blinding Force Heal Force Jump/Flight Force Bellow Force Telekinesis Energy Resistance Force Reflex Force Navigation Force Valor Kara Thistleknot Kara is a long lost friend of Cassel's. Emphasis on long lost. She and him had been friends when they were little and had gone on plenty of adventures. If it hadn't of been for her Grandma, who she calls Nana, she would have been with Cassel when he found the crashed ship of everybody's favorite uncle, Uncle Lighthrow! She held a grudge with her Nana for a bit, but after a batch of freshly baked cookies they forgave each other and were best friends again. Cassel taught Kara as much as he could about the force, simple things. She enjoyed it because now she could pick apples for apple pie without having to get a ladder anymore! She was sad a bit when Cassel left, but the two eventually met again on a deserted planet that Cas visited, where Kara just so happened to be at that moment exploring a cave that one of her maps said was filled with treasure. With the help of Cas, the two found a secret entrance which opened to a whole room with with gold, crystals, and gems! Unfortunately, Cas jumped up to show his joy, and hit a pressure plate on the floor, causing a collapsible opening in the floor to open and all the treasure to go down it! They only managed to get a few interesting pieces before it was all gone, and decided to join forces from then on. Weapons of Choice A regular whip, although it isn't used as a weapon. It's mostly used Indiana Jones style to swing across things or grab things. Rubber throwing stars, used to stun by surprise than to harm the being they hit. Neural Pokers on belt that can be attached to wristbands (Similar to Neural Stingers except smaller and weaker) A Pop-gun that fires Suction darts, the Suction darts then either permanently attach where they hit, or has a knockout gas in the stick that shoots out, or both. Setting is controlled by tiny controller on the gun. A Hoopak similar to Cassel's own. Misc. Kara '''''Appearance Hair--Bright Red hair Skin Tone Slightly Tanned skin Height--3 ft 6 in tall Weight--Around 60-65 lbs Eye Color--Light Green Eyes Clothing--Kara usually wears dark purple pants with a light purple shirt, and a brown vest. Her leather boots have purple laces Kara's Force Powers Dimension Shift Force Stealth 3)Plant Surge Force Telekinesis Force Speed Force Heal Force Bellow Beast Language Force Sense Purify (Opposite of Taint) Short-term Memory Enhancement Memory Rub Goals Meet more Whills than Cas Meet more VIPs than Cas Do everything better than Cas in general Category:Characters